


Doctor who or Eoin?

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rupert was trying to concentrate on the tv-show but Eoin did not make it easy for him.</p><p>Kind of plot-less sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor who or Eoin?

The TV was showing an episode of Doctor who. Rupert was trying to concentrate on the tv - show but Eoin did not make it easy for him.  
He kissed Rupert down his neck and around his collarbones while Eoins hands was seeking the bulge in Ruperts trousers. "Eoin I'm trying to watch the show, I love you and your hands, but can you please wait for twenty minutes? It's the season finale" Eoin protested by unbuttoning Rupert belt. Eoins hand slid down inside Ruperts pants and he stroke his thumb over the head of Ruperts hard cock. Rupert gasped "Eoin please" His voice was shaky and he wasn't so sure about wanting to watch the show more than loving with Eoin anymore.

They worked together to get Ruperts clothes and Eoins pink shirt of. Rupert laid down on the sofa while Eoin licked his balls. He slid his tongue over his balls and the shaft of Ruperts cock and up over the head. He tasted the salty drop of precome. Rupert burried his hands in Eoins brown magestic hair. Eoin worked his mouth down Ruperts shaft as far down as he could. He sucked and and worked up a slow pace. He put his hand on Ruperts hips when Rupert started to move them upwards to fuck Eoins mouth. Eoin didn't want to gag or make Rupert come yet so he held them down . Eoin had other plans before he wanted Rupert to come. 

"Turn around, I want your ass" Eoin said as he slapped Ruperts hip teasingly. Rupert turned around and stood on his knees with his ass in the air and his face burried in a pillow. Eoin smiled, he spanked one of Ruperts cheeks and gave it a wet kiss. He kissed his way down the cleft and started licking in circles around Ruperts clenching hole. He slowly licked Rupert open. Rupert groaned and moaned with every lick. Eoins own need felt overwealming. He stroke himself loosly and groaned into Ruperts skin. He opened a bottle of oil and smeared it over his fingers. He put a finger in and he heard Rupert moan, he pushed his hips back onto Eoins fingers. Eoin moved his finger around to make sure he was well prepared. He added Another finger and curved them. "Ooh!" Rupert breathed out. Eoin knew he had found what he was looking for. Eoin pushed his finger onto the sweet spot and he felt how Rupert shivered and sweated with need and desperation to come. Rupert made some sad noises when Eoin drew his fingers out. He smeared oil onto his cock with one of his hands. His other hand played with Rupert balls. When he felt ready he lined up his cock with Ruperts sweet hole and pushed the head inside. It made Eoin groan, he knew he would not last for long. 

Eoin pushed his entire cock inside and started rocking his hips in a slow pace. The pace quickly became erratic. Eoin slamed his hip forward while Rupert pushed his hips back. Eoin came with a shudder and so did Rupert. The lied ontop of each other gasping. Rupert turned around so that Eoin could lie on the chest. Eoin put his ear over Rupert heart listening to its fast and strong heartbeats. Rupert kissed Eoins head. "I told you I could distract you from that dear TV-show of yours" Eoin said with a smile. He looked up on Rupert and twisted his fingers into his curly hair. " No crisis made, I can Watch the rerun tomorrow evening. If you don't plan on stealing my attention then aswell?" " You will se tomorrow what I decide to do" Eoin said with a playful smile. 

They looked at each other and shared a kiss on the mouth before they both fell asleep on the sofa.


End file.
